OAV Chapter 3 (R2Remake)
OAV Chapter 3 is the third chapter of bonzo's Code Geass R2Remake OAV, which occurs between the Turn 26 appendix chapters and Turn 27. Plot At Lelouch and Kallen's home, Lelouch holds his daughter Elizabeth. The two remark how she always calms down whenever Lelouch holds her. Lelouch notices that Kallen is wearing perfume, which she only wears for important events. Kallen admits that they have guests coming over who are interested in their children. The doorbell rings and Kallen answers it and sees Ohgi before her. Kallen asks why Ohgi is visting and he confesses that it was actually Nunnally and Sayoko's idea who are revealed to be with him. After Nunnally catches up with Kallen, she finally reunites with Lelouch. The two embrace, but Lelouch is surprised by her large stomach. Lelouch asks who the father is and Nunnally jokingly replies that she doesn't know as "there were too many men at the reception". Shocked by the implication, Lelouch faints on the spot. Nunnally and Kallen rush to his aid and Kallen chastises Nunnally for taking her joke too far. Nunnally apologizes and tries to tell Lelouch that the father is a marquis who works for her as an ambassador. Meanwhile, Suzaku arrives at Kaminejima Ruins, but is frustrated by how much time it has taken him to get there. He locates the Though Elevator and places his hand on it. He calls out to C.C., saying that he wishes to speak to her and, after a brief pause, he is instantly transported to C's World where C.C. greets him. Back in Westerville, Nunnally plays with Elizabeth and everyone gets caught up on their families and the progress that Japan has made thanks to Kaguya. As Elizabeth begins to doze off, Kallen takes her upstairs for her nap, and Ohgi goes with her so they can leave Lelouch and Nunnally in privacy. Once they are alone, Lelouch tells Nunnally that she has done an excellent job as Empress and doesn't require his help. Nunnally replies that she still needed to see Lelouch as he is family. Upstairs, as Kallen puts Elizabeth in her crib, Ohgi says that he wants to speak with her. Kallen takes Ohgi into her hobby room and surmises that he wishes to talk about the Geass Canceller that Lloyd built. Ohgi explains they used it all the former Black Knights in case Lelouch gave them any commands and now Kallen is the only one they haven't tested. Kallen says there's no need to test her as she knows Lelouch used his Geass on her after the Shinjuku incident to determine if she had been there. Kallen accuses Ohgi of being unable to move on due to the guilt he feels for his past actions. Ohgi argues that it's not something that can be done so easily, but Kallen says that she was able to do it and that she had to restart her life for the sake of her family. Kallen then reveals that she knows how her brother died. When Ohgi, Naoto, and Tamaki were trying to steal a Glasgow from a warehouse, Tamaki also tried to steal a Glowcester prototype, which set off the alarm. Naoto fought off the Britannian forces so they could escape, which ended up costing him his life. Ohgi asks how she knows that and Kallen explains that she discovered it in the Britannian registries. Kallen admits that she doesn't hate Ohgi, but tells him that he must stop torturing himself or he will ruin what they have rebuilt. In C's World, Suzaku accuses C.C. of deceiving everyone as she is still alive. However, C.C. assures him that she is dead as she can only exist in C's World and once Lelouch dies she will join the collective unconscious. She further explains that, due to Lelouch's Geass, she has a strong link to him and is now caught between life and death. She then misleads Suzaku, telling him that she can feel Lelouch's emotions, but cannot contact him and he is unaware of her existence. C.C. then escorts Suzaku through C's World, intending to tell him everything she can about it and the Geass. Conjuring a lantern, C.C. explains that, thanks to her code and the collective unconscious, she can recreate anything that humanity has invented. As she leads Suzaku down a stairway to a dark cavern, he tells her that he only wants to know what happened at Kaminejima a month ago, but C.C. tells him that she must explain everything from the beginning. C.C. leads Suzaku to a grave that contains two skeletons with Geass sigils engraved on their skulls. She explains that they were the first code-bearers. She conjures an image of what they looked like when they were alive, revealing that they were a man and a woman with angel-like wings on their backs and heads. Suzaku wonders if they were of alien origin, but closer inspection of the skeletons reveals that the wings were mechanical. Apparently, there was once a highly advanced civilization with access to technology far greater than even the technology of current day. The civilization was involved a highly destructive war that nearly destroyed them and so, to rebuild their society, they gifted two people with the code and disguised them as angels so that other more primitive civilizations would see them as gods. C.C. further explains that the code is a human creation composed of tiny biological machines, or "nanomachines". These nanomachines continuously renew the body of its owner, effectively making them immortal. Furthermore, the code-bearers could grant the power of Geass by giving other people some of their nanomachines, which would then stimulate the person's brain and awaken a hidden power based on the person's nature and desire. However, the code-bearers were not totally impervious as they could not regrow amputated limbs or survive decapitation. Finally, in regard to Suzaku's inquiry about the energy spike, C.C. shows him a dismantled machine. She tells Suzaku she doesn't know what it is, but about a month ago it came to life and attacked her, but stopped once it saw she had the code. To be safe though, she disassembled it with the help of people she summoned from the collective unconscious. C.C. then details the origins of Britannia. Originally a city-state in Canada, noblemen fought for the throne for years until Charles and V.V. acquired the code. Using Charles' Geass, they were able to amass power quite quickly and infiltrate the American government. V.V. also used the collective unconscious as an amplifier for Charles' Geass so that no one would discover the truth. They also changed China, turning it into a half-imperial system, and persuaded the rest of the world to abolish nuclear weapons. Though Britannia also got rid of their nuclear weapons, they were secretly working on technology discovered in Kaminejima Ruins. However, two problems eventually arose; Schneizel and Marianne. Though she had a Geass, Marianne desperately wished for immortality, and so V.V. decided to dispose of her, which Schneizel was complicit in. Though Charles used his Geass on Schneizel to make him forget, Schneizel wrote out the details of his discoveries about the Geass beforehand for him to find later. This led him to investigate the matter further, during which he discovered that the artifacts were hidden beneath Pendragon, which he later destroyed. C.C. philosophizes that humans minds remain the same as millennia pass and they cannot be controlled, not even by the Geass. Suzaku then questions C.C. whether she used Kallen as a pawn, and she replies that she did a kindness for her since she was on the brink of suicide. Suzaku says she couldn't have known what was best for her, but C.C. counters that she read Kallen's mind and knew that Lelouch was the only hope she had left. Suzaku still remains unconvinced, believing that Kallen's love for Lelouch was forced on her due to her trauma, and claims that Shirley was the one who truly loved Lelouch. C.C. replies that Shirley wouldn't have had the fortitude to endure the Zero Requiem, which Shirley herself admitted. Suzaku is then approached by Shirley who punches him in the face and scolds him for accusing Lelouch of killing her. Suddenly, Suzaku becomes aware that Mao manipulated Shirley, Lelouch erased her memories, and Rolo ultimately killed her. Shirley explains that she transferred some of her memories to Suzaku. After explaining the events leading up to her death, Shirley tells Suzaku that they must not waste time as C.C. can only summon people from the collective unconscious for a limited time. Suzaku watches as the scenery changes into a beautiful meadow and Euphemia appears before him.